Leah Chelzbaski
by Morning Sunrise
Summary: Leah Chelzbaski has been amitted to Hogwarts. This book is written to be in the first year of Harry Potter (aka - book one by JKR) PLease R&R!!!
1. Chapter One

NOTE TO READER - I DO NOT own any of the storyline, you probably know who does. I only own Leah Chelzbaski and her parents and a few things thrown in. Well, ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The taxicab pulled up to the curb and stopped. Leah opened the door and hopped out. She was excited; after all, today she was going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry! Her mother and dad got out too and looked around. Her mother looked nervous, but her dad was literally bouncing of the tip of his toes, he was really excited, almost as excited as Leah herself. Her mother walked around to the back of the taxi and crossed her arms, watching the driver unload Leah's trunk and bag. "Uh, Leah.are you sure the train is.safe?" Leah's mother, Dawn, asked cautiously, glancing at Leah's dad, Frank. Frank smiled reassuringly at his wife "I'm sure it'll be fine, Pumpkin! It's been making all those trips to and from Hogwarts for years and years, with no accidents at all. None!" Dawn looked at Frank and smiled slightly, and then she looked back at Leah and her smile fell and was replaced with a nervous frown. Dawn began to bite on of her acrylic nails. Leah grinned, "Mom, I'll be fine!" Dawn didn't look convinced. "Well.maybe." Frank thanked and paid the taxi driver. Then the taxi driver drove off, leaving them with a trolley, trunk, birdcage and bag. Leah smiled at the tawny owl she had received from her parents. Frank clapped his hands once and said, smiling, "Well, lets get onto the platform shall we?" He took Dawns arm and led her towards the station, with Leah following, pushing the trolley.  
  
The station was packed with muggles. When they arrived at platform 9, and faced the barrier between it and 10, there was already a wizarding family there, a redheaded boy and his, presumably, redheaded mother. As Leah and her Family walked nearer Leah caught some of the words the lady was saying, "Right Ron, just run strait at the barrier and I'll go right after." Ron, who Leah supposed was the boy, gritted his teeth and pushed his trolley toward the barrier. He ran at it suddenly, and then he was gone. A few seconds later, his mother did the same, although she had no trolley. Leah pushed her trolley up to the barrier, waving to her parents she called, "See you in a minute!" Then she walked through. Moments later, her parents followed.  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with witches and wizards. Leah pushed her trolley out of the way of the barrier and waited for her parents. They appeared moments later. Frank was grinning again and Dawn was looking more worried than before. "Dear-" started Dawn but Leah cut her off, "I'd better get a compartment. Talk to you in a sec." Frank smiled and waved as Leah made her way toward the train. Almost half way along, she found a vacant on. Stowing her things in it, she dashed back outside and ran back to where her parents were. She hugged her mom and dad, her mother very tightly. The train whistle blew and Leah dashed back to her compartment. "Love you!" she called out the window, "I'll send you loads of letters!" Leah grinned as the train pulled out of the station. Leah nibbled at a pumpkin pasty as she read her book. It was 12:00 and the food trolley had just been by. Leah turned a page, glancing up she saw the door slid open. It was a boy, and he looked extremely nervous. He clutched the door as if for dear life. Leah put down her book. "Can I help you?" she asked, smiling. The boy looked around the compartment. "Only you in 'ere?" he asked. Leah nodded, "Yeah." "Do you mind.if I sit in here? All the other ones are full." Leah nodded again, "By all means, please. I could use the company." The boy smiled the faintest smile and mumbled, "Thanks." "I'm Leah, Leah Chelzbaski." Said Leah, extending a hand. He shook it and replied, "I'm Neville Longbottom." "Nice to meet you." Said Leah. "Would you like a chocolate frog, or a pumpkin pasty?" she picked up one of each and held them out to him. He took the chocolate frog with another mumbled "Thanks." Leah went back to her reading, but not before unwrapping another pumpkin pasty.  
  
The trip was more eventful now that Neville was with he. He had a pack of exploding snap and they played several games. Neville won most of them and that made him quite pleased. When exploding snap had lost it's fun, they talked about Quiddich. In no time at all, or so it seemed, the train halted and the whistle blew. "I guess that means we're here." Said Leah, standing up and peering out the fogged up window. "Brr.it looks cold out there." She shivered and retrieved her cloak from her trunk, Neville was already wearing his. Out on the chilly platform Neville and Leah stuck together. We were hustled by the crowd but after a few moments, "FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY!" was heard. A bright light shone over the heads of the crowd and a huge mans face was illuminated. He was twice as tall as a normal man and almost three times as thick. "I think we have to go with that man." Said Leah, glancing at Neville and then back to the huge man. Neville nodded, he looked slightly frightened. As they made their way toward the huge man, someone bumped Leah's shoulder. She automatically said, "Sorry!" just as the person muttered, "Watch out!" A blonde haired boy brushed past her, followed closely by two more boys. 'Well that was a little bit rude!' thought Leah, but she let it go quicker than she would have at the 'muggle' school she had gone to before she was of age for Hogwarts. Leah tossed her sheet of brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and sighed. Hopefully those rude boys where in a different house than her and Neville. At least Neville apologised and didn't knock into people.  
  
To get to the castle the years rowed in boats across a vast lake and everyone else rode in carriages. Leah and Neville shared a boat with two loud boys. On another boat a girl almost fell in, but she saved herself just in time. Leah had a frightening experience when a giant squid swam to the surface and threw its suction padded legs flailing into the air.  
  
Once on the other side of the lake, just in front of the castle, the boats stopped and they clambered out onto dry ground. The man, (Whose name turned out to be Hagrid), led them through a door leading into the dungeons, up a spiral staircase and into the main entryway. It was enormous and Leah heard someone state, "I could fit three of the Durslys houses in here!" A witch wearing a pointed wizards hat greeted us, told us she was Professor McGonagall and led us into a small room and told us to wait quietly. Hagrid had already left through a door in the entryway. In 2 minutes Professor McGonagall returned and told us to, again, follow her. She led us into a door leading to the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life. It had a high, arched ceiling, candle lit walls, four long tables and another shorter table at the back of the room. A row of adults were sitting at the smaller table. McGonagall led us through the center of the room. Behind me a girl whispered, "See the ceiling? It's bewitched to look like the sky. I read that in Hogwarts, a History." I agreed silently with the girl. I knew that as well. Hogwarts, a History was one of my favourite books. 


	2. Chapter Two

Professor McGonagall stopped at the teachers' table and motioned for them to stand along in front of it. There was a stool sitting in the middle of the space between the teachers' table and us, with a tattered wizards hat resting on it. Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and drew out a scroll, which she unrolled and held open in her right hand. In her left hand she picked up the hat from the stool and spoke,  
  
"When I read your name from the scroll, you will come forth, sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting hat on your head, then you will be sorted into your houses. Alden, Bridget!"  
  
A girl with wavy brown hair walked forward, trembling with nervousness. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on her head. After a few seconds it shouted,  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!" The Gryffondor table burst into applause and Bridget walked over to it and sat down, grinning.  
  
After, "Carmen, Shirley!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Leah's name was called. "Chelzbaski, Leah!"  
  
Leah walked to the stool and sat down. She wasn't as nervous as she could have been, but she wasn't relaxed either. Leah felt the hat being lowered onto her head and then she heard a tiny, slow voice, which felt like it was coming from inside her own head. No one could hear it, but she did and it said,  
  
"I sense a longing to do good in you, but I also sense a certain lack of steadiness for the rules. Many before you have felt the same. You would to well in Ravenclaw, and Gryffondor. What do you think?"  
  
As the voice seemed to be inside Leah's head she thought it only best to reply in thought. "Whatever you say, anything. But, please, just hurry!"  
  
"All right," said the hat, "then it'll be GRYFFONDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
The Gryffondor table cheered and she got up, (after, of course, the hat had been removed from her head), walked to the Gryffondor table and sat down.  
  
Many more first years where sorted, in fact in alphabetical order all the way down to 'Z', and then Professor banished the stool, hat and scroll.  
  
She walked behind the teachers' table and sat down at the right of Albus Dumbledor. Then Dumbledor rose and addressed the packed hall.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! There are a few rules I would like to bring to your attention. Those who have heard this many times before may let their attention wander freely," he smiled around the hall, and then continued, "First of all, the dark forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden. Also, the North Tower except to those taking classes there, namely Arithmancy and Divination. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledor sat down, the plates immediately filled with food and the pitchers and goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Leah also noted a large (and I mean LARGE) teapot and a stack of teacups. Leah couldn't decide what to have, so she just helped herself to a baked potato and filled it with butter and tomato ketchup.  
  
When pudding arrived Leah had chocolate ditto and a slice of spotty.  
  
Pouring herself some tea, Leah was engaged in conversation with two girls, Bridget and Lisa, and two boys, Seamus and Dean. Soon talk was about their families.  
  
"I'm half 'n half." Said Seamus, "Mams a witch, dads a muggle. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out."  
  
Dean sniggered.  
  
"I'm a pureblood, an' both my parents went to Hogwarts!" said Bridget, and Dean nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep!" he stated, "Mine too!"  
  
"How about you, Leah?" asked Lisa.  
  
"I'm pureblood." Said Leah, sipping at her tea, "But my mom thinks she's a muggle.  
  
"I'm muggle-born." Said Lisa, biting into a cream puff.  
  
"I've always wondered what it would feel like, living in a muggle neighbourhood and having 'pure' muggle friends." Commented Leah.  
  
"It's.odd." Said Lisa, then she burst into giggles.  
  
Bridget joined her, laughing like a hyena. Leah saw Dean and Seamus exchange a look of half amusement, half exasperation.  
  
All too soon dinner was over. Leah, Bridget, Lisa, Dean, and Seamus made their way to Gryffondor tower with a mingle of Ravenclaws and Gryffondors. At a fork on the corridor the two prefects, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffondor split the group up by calling,  
  
"Ravenclaws! This way!" and  
  
"Gryffondors! Follow me!"  
  
Leah sidestepped to the left to let someone pass, and then caught up with Lisa and Bridget. Bridget was giggling and Lisa was looking exasperated.  
  
Leah opened her eyes. Her red canopy was all she could see, so she rolled over to her right side, looking at her red curtains that hung around her bed. Propping herself up on her elbow, she pushed back the curtains.  
  
Leah sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She heard a soft humming coming from behind her curtains on the left side. Leah opened them and saw Hermione Granger sitting on her neatly made bed, fully dressed and even wearing her shoes. She was writing quickly on a piece of parchment and pausing now and then to mutter under her breath about something or other.  
  
"Good morning!" said Leah, quietly as to not wake the other four girls that shared the first year dormitory.  
  
Hermione looked up, smiled and said, "Good morning." Back.  
  
Leah looked at her watch. It was 6:00am.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Leah, looking back at Hermione and then down at the parchment.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, writing down the chronological order of the goblin rebellions since 1804 to 1892. I'm just practicing for out History of Magic class today."  
  
"Oh.cool." Said Leah, wondering why anyone would want to study on such a beautiful morning at such an early hour.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes, but I always like to know what's coming in the day."  
  
"I guess." Leah yawned softly and pulled back the covers.  
  
It was surprisingly warm for a stone tower. A bird chirped outside the window nearest to Leah and Lisa woke with a start.  
  
"Morning." Whispered Leah and Lisa smiled groggily.  
  
"So, Leah, what are your parents like?" asked Lavender.  
  
Leah thought for a second before answering. "Well, my dad is always excited, and he's always happy, which is good and embarrassing at the same time. My mom doesn't like being a witch as much as my dad likes being wizard, so she wears regular muggle clothes all the time and she even has fake nails, you know, the acrylic ones."  
  
"My parents are totally different, mom's a witch and dad's a muggle. Mom hates magic and dad is a magician. They fight a lot. It's funny." Said Lisa.  
  
"My parents are perfect. My mom and dad are both wizards and mommy does everything for me, it's great! Daddy is real athletic and handsome and everyone likes him!" gloated Bridget, who they had found out to be a brat.  
  
'Does Voldemort like him?' Leah thought bitterly.  
  
As Leah soon found out, she should have studied for History of Magic like Hermione. It was taught by a ghost, Prof Binns. He had a high, reedy voice. It was dull and depressing the way he talked about death and Goblins and the terrible things they did. He never asked questions or did anything interesting, and it was hard to follow.  
  
Leah even saw Hermione put down her quill for a moment and stare longingly out the window. The day passed without much interest, all except for Charms, which was a hoot. 


End file.
